


A Great Job

by Dr_Stain



Category: Half-Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Stain/pseuds/Dr_Stain
Summary: The Combine has been defeated, humanity is healing, and the Government Man gets an unexpected visit from an old aquaintance.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	A Great Job

The combine has been defeated, humanity is healing itself after years of alien domination. In a little warehouse near City 17, the one Free Man is sitting on an old couch, listening to an old track on his Walkman. A few steps away, Alyx Vance and Barney Calhoun are fixing their robotic companion D0G. 

Gordon stays silent as always, but a smile is more often drawn on his face compared to the past years. He had let his hair grow again, in an attempt to wear a ponytail like in his early years back at Black Mesa. Truth is he missed those times, and was seeking the same peaceful life he had, before he was unwillingly called a hero. 

“Hey, Gordon !” The familiar voice of his since-forever friend pulled him away from his train of thoughts. He turned his head towards Barney, who was heavily lying down the robot, who didn’t seem to mind the weight, probably similar to a feather to him. 

“I still owe you that beer, correct? Well how about we go grab some fresh ones? Nothing’s stopping us!” Calhoun said with a sided smile. Gordon silently chuckled to it, he really was a man of his words, after so long. He nodded and got up from the couch. D0G on his end quickly left the warehouse for some unknown, coded robot reasons, knocking Barney off balance but managed to stay on his two feet. 

“Wanna come with us, Alyx?” He then asked the young woman, who was still smiling, in fact she smiled a lot. 

“Yeah sure! I’m gonna just check on dad and I’ll join you.” Alyx said, swiping off the rust and oil from her hands. She then looked up what can be called a balcony, where a tall figure stood, his back against the metal bar, smoking a cigarette.

“Are you joining us, G?” She asked towards him. The man slightly turned his head down to meet her eyes.

“... I’ll stay here for the moment, thank you for the offer Ms. Vance.” He calmly replied.

“Alright, suit yourself dude.” Barney said in his direction, before leaving the place, followed by Alyx. Gordon looked up at the Government Man for a few seconds before exiting as well. 

A few moments passed, before a halo of light appeared near the G-Man. He stayed calm and composed, unthreatened. Slowly the halo took the silhouette of a woman, smaller than him. Only dark eyes could be seen on the light figure.

G-Man blew away some smoke in front of him as the silhouette took a step or two towards him.

“... You’ve been here for a while, G.” The silhouette spoke up, in a soft, ever so slightly echoing voice.   
“ Aren’t I allowed ? Nothing is stopping me from doing what I desire here. Besides, what is granting me the visit of someone like yourself ? This is certainly…”

“Unforeseen?” She finished his sentence. 

“Quite so.” He replied with a chuckle.

“So.. Nothing from your employers?” She asked, even without being able to see a mouth, the man could see the smile in her voice.

“They have lost interest in the planet Earth. You might want to say I’m on a break, as for now.”

“Good, you deserve one.” 

“... I seem to deserve a lot of stuff when I listen to you, Mrs Vance.”

“Might you also deserve a slap in the face unless you call me Azian, as I asked you to previously, hm?” she said, without sounding as menacing as someone might have expected her to be. In fact, it’s not like she was physically able to even touch anything. The G-Man only lightly laughed. 

“... Thank you, G” She finally said.

“Thanks?...” He asked, confused.

“ For keeping an eye on Alyx, you’ve done a great job.” 

G-Man looked at the light figure that was Azian Vance, before taking a drag of his cigarette. He breathed out some smoke that danced in a ray of light.

“I only do my job, Azian.” He finally answered.

They stayed silent for a few moments, birds could be heard singing alongside the wind blowing through tree leaves.  
A bright white door opened against a wall. The woman turned towards it.

“ Well, it’s been a pleasure to talk with you again, G-man.” As she took steps towards the door, like an even brighter light shining on her, it revealed her face, a clean make-up with dark burgundy lips, jet black hair falling on her shoulders. She was wearing a clean suit.  
She looked towards the G-man, with a smile.

“This is where I get off.”  
The Government Man smiled at her.

“Farewell, Azian.”


End file.
